Such a rapid mounting hinge cup is known, e.g., from German Patent 44 27 293 A. This known rapid mounting hinge cup comprises a rotatable or pivotable operating element which, when being rotated or pivoted, allows for a change in the cross section of the rapid mounting hinge cup, the change being effected by the displacement of spreader segments.
Another hinge cup, known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,796, comprises clamping jaws having the shape of cylinder segments and being adapted to be pressed against the cup bore through an eccentric lever and expanding members in the form of tie rods.
It is a disadvantage of both known rapid mounting pots that they require a large number of parts, i.e. at least eight, so that the manufacturing and mounting efforts are considerable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rapid mounting hinge cup that can be made up from a small number of pieces and can be manufactured at low cost as a molded member.